Changing What Is To Come: Philosopher's Stone
by kellyweasley1001
Summary: When Umbridge decides to unearth Harry's "Lies" she gathers everyone together to do so in hope to get the Boy-Who-Lived in trouble.
1. Is She Allowed To Do That?

**So I've decided to re-upload my reading the book story that I took off the sight about a year ago, there will be changes and I'm hoping that it is better than before! **

**XxXxXxX **

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all gathered in the hall enjoying their dinner when Professor Umbridge stood and cleared her throat.

"Hem Hem, I have received 7 books that will relieve certain facts about a student of this schools life," Umbridge looked positively delighted with this fact and you could see Harry Potter pale considerable. "These books will be told from the view of a certain Mr Potter and I have invited several ministry workers along to read his lies along with us!" Just then the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Percy Weasley. The Weasley siblings, Hermione, Harry and Alexia Black scowled at the third oldest Weasley brother but he just ignored them and walked up to the head table and sat down.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Harry shouted at her.

"Sit down Mr Potter, and if you're not careful you will receive another detention!" Umbridge ordered.

Lexi grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down to sit next to her "Be careful what you say Harry, Fudge is going to be watching us all closely, and anything you say is bound to be taken into consideration," Lexi whispered to him.

Before Harry could say anything back, the doors of the Great Hall flung open again, this time Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ruby Black , Padfoot and Moody came into the hall.

"Mum, Uncle Remus, Padfoot what are you doing here!" Lexi cried flinging her arms around her mum's neck.

"Dumbledore wanted us here, so here we are," Ruby smiled.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Night!" ¾ of the school called. Ruby beamed at the students while Remus blushed slightly. Snuffles barked loudly and ran up to Harry.

"Hey Snuffles how are you?" Harry asked stroking Snuffles' fur. Snuffles barked again, much to the amusement of the students. The visitors all sat down at the Gryffindor table (Padfoot was sat on the floor). Umbridge scowled and was about to say something when there was a flash of bright blue light. In the middle of the hall between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor appeared a group of 5 students and 2 teens who looked older than 17.

"Padfoot what have you done now?"

"Why is it always me that gets told off?" Padfoot pouted. **(A/N the past people will be known as Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Redpaw, Lily will keep her name) **

"Because it is always mainly your fault Pads,"

"That detention last week wasn't that was Redpaw's fault!" Padfoot cried pointing to the younger version of Ruby Black (nee Night).

"But it was Moony's idea he was as much his fault as mine, and you didn't have to...erm guys who are all these people and why are they looking at us funny?"

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the great hall "It seems as if we have some visitors from the past, if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves,"

"I'm Ruby Night, but you can call me Redpaw," Ruby looked up stunned at her younger self and wondered if she and Sirius had started dating yet.

"I'm Remus Lupin, but I'm also known as Moony," Remus looked at his younger self in pity knowing that he was going to struggle looking after himself in the future.

"I'm Sirius Black, but everyone calls me Padfoot," the hall gasped at Padfoot's name and the younger years looked at him frightened not that he noticed he was too busy staring at Redpaw who was stood next to him.

"I'm James Potter, but my friends call me Prongs," yet again the hall gasped and Ruby, Remus, Sirius, Lexi and Harry looked shocked at seeing their dead best friend/godfather/dad alive and happy.

"And I'm Lily Evans," this was all too much for Ruby who flung herself into Remus' arms and burst out crying. Harry just sat there shocked and Lexi wrapped her arms around Sirius' dog form in comfort.

"If I'm not being too rude or anything but why are you crying, and do we even know you?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out who we are when you read these books, either when we are mentioned or people talk to us using our names," Remus stated calmly but there was a sad tone that laced his voice.

"What are we Marcus chopped liver,"

"My dear Sebastian it would seem so, even our own little sister doesn't recognise us!"

Both Ruby and Redpaw turned around to look at their deceased older brothers.

"Mar, Seb?" Redpaw questioned before flinging herself into their arms. Remus had placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders as a way to keep her back before her name was revealed to the people of the past. Sirius whined and placed his head on her knees.

"Well now we are all acquainted, can we please get on with the reading?" Umbridge snapped.

"And how do you Professor that these books are correct and don't contain false information on Mr Potter?" McGonagall questioned.

"Because I received a letter from a reliable source who said all the information in these books is the truth and nothing but the truth," Umbridge replied glaring slightly at the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Well then I think we might have to lay down some ground rules then," Dumbledore smiled "No taking point or giving detentions for past or future actions, the past is the past and the future has yet to take course so things can easily change,"

"Fine," Umbridge huffed "Can we get on with the reading now?"

"Of course Madame Umbridge," Umbridge said his eyes twinkling.

All the guests sat on the Gryffindor table and Umbridge picked up the book and began to read.

**XxXxXxX**

**So I've added some of my own characters into the mix here, I hope you don't mind! I'll be bringing some people from the future in later chapters; these will also include some more OCs. Also to let you now Fred doesn't die in my version and one of my characters will be taking his place! Enjoy! **

**KellyWeasley1001** **xxx **


	2. The Boy-Who-Lived

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter if I did Fred, Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died! **

**On with the story! :D **

_**Bold Italics-**_ Is writing I have added into the story

**The Boy Who Lived **Umbridge read.

"I wonder who that is Gred."

"I have no idea Forge!"

The twins shut up when Lexi glared at them.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Why you're quite welcome," Marcus and Sebastian said at the same time.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,**

"Then they met little Harry here and it all changed!" Lexi laughed throwing her arm around her brother in all but blood. Said boy glared at her mockingly.

**Because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" a pureblood Hufflepuff asked.

"They make holes in things," Padfoot said much to the astonishment of his friends.

"You actually listen in muggle studies?" Redpaw asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I do actually, but only to annoy my mother," Padfoot replied a wide smile on his face.

**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. **

"Wow he sounds attractive," Ruby snorted.

"And your boyfiend is attractive?" Remus asked smirking at her.

"Very much so," Ruby grinned

"Mum please stop it!" Lexi groaned. Ruby only smiled sweetly at her daughter.

**Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"That sounds like my sister Petunia," Lily stated. Ruby felt like saying that it was her sister, but stopped herself.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

With that Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Lexi burst out laughing.

"Dudley...small...you have to be kidding me!" Harry managed to say.

Umbride glared at them and started to read again once they had finished laughing.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted. But they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"Tell us!" The Marauders cried.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Prongs yelled.

"Do you want me to answer that question Potter?" Snape snarled to himself.

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"JAMES ISN'T GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!" Remus yelled.

"UnDursleyish isn't a word," Hermione mumbled over the shouts of anger from ¾ of the room.

Lexi turned to her amused "Only you Mio, only you,"

Once the yelling had stopped Umbridge continued reading again but not before glaring at the whole room.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"And what, may I ask is wrong with Harry?" Ruby asked her hair turned red in her anger.

"Harry is the sweetest most caring boy I've ever met," Mrs Weasley said beaming at said boy who was now blushing bright red.

"Wait; hold up a minute, you're my son?" Prongs asked.

"Hey dad," Harry said a small smile on his face. Prongs beamed at him.

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, **

"I thought the story had already started?" Ron asked.

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

"Mysterious things only happen when Harry's around," Lexi joked

"Yes thank you Lexi, I think people get the point now," Harry huffed.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Is my tie to boring?" Fred inquired looking down at his Gryffindor tie.

"No, I think it is far too exciting for my tastes," George said in a perfect impression of Percy.

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"What a lovely child!" Professor McGonagall cried sarcastically.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"And he encourages that behaviour!" Professor Sprout said in outrage

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"Sounds like an animagus," Padfoot said.

"And how would you know that?" Lily asked.

"Erm...well," Padfoot didn't even have an answer for her question.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"The cat might be Professor McGonagall," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I have to agree with you there Hermione," Tonks said smiling at the bushy haired Gryffindor.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"One track minded much," Malfoy sneered.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What is so strange about that?" Charlie asked.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks Charlie," Harry explained.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people!**

"I wonder what he would say if I turned up on their doorstep wearing my Quidditch gear?" Ruby asked.

"You play professionally?" Redpaw asked.

"Yep Holyhead Harpies," Ruby stated proudly.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!**

"Argh no green, it burns!" Fred, George and The Marauders yelled.

**The nerve of him!**

"Merlin this man is getting on my nerves," Lily exclaimed

**But then it struck Mr.** **Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Is that all he ever thinks about?" Ron asked Harry.

"Pretty much, yes," Harry replied.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"What is it with him and bloody drills?" Bill asked.

"Bill, watch your language," Mrs Weasley scolded.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad day light, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Are muggles always this clueless?" Parkinson sneered.

"No, not all of them, you're a lot worse actually," Lexi said sweetly.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"I think he likes shouting," Marcus stated

"And what gave you that idea dear brother?" Sebastian asked sarcastically

"Oh I don't know I just had this feeling," Marcus replied.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

"What he knows how to walk?" Harry asked truly astonished. His statement caused many people to laugh.

**To buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"That's more like it," Harry said sighing with relief.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

"Yay!"Ron cried

"It's only a figure of speech Ron," Hermione said.

"I knew that," Ron said sheepishly.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, **

"I bet that was a sight to behold," Moony laughed.

**Hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind.**

"I think he might be scared of his wife," Ginny laughed.

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"It is in the wizarding world, there is only one Potter family," Prongs explained.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Harvey Potter," Fred said as if he was testing the name.

"Harold Potter," George said in the same tone as his brother.

"Doesn't quite have the same ring to it," they said together.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry," he grunted,**

"He knows the word," Harry gasped.

"Has he never said it to you before?" Ruby asked, she had always doubted that the Dursleys would ever look after her godson properly.

"Yes he has," Harry replied much too quickly for Ruby's, Mrs Weasley's and McGonagall's liking

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

"Bet it would've hurt if he had been knocked to the ground," Lily said

"Lils are you actually been nasty about someone!" Redpaw exclaimed obviously shocked at her best friend. Redpaw let out a yelp when Lily slapped her across the head.

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"He's gone," Moony whispered "He's finally gone?"

"See he has gone and he has not returned!" Umbridge cried.

"He's back and you know it Umbridge, you're just too scared to admit it!" Harry yelled.

"Do not tell such lies Mr Potter," Fudge said

Ruby tugged Harry down next to her and turned around to glare at the Minister, Umbridge and Percy Weasley who had nodded his head rapidly when Umbridge and Fudge had spoken.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"He doesn't approve of imagination!" and with that statement Fred and George fainted.

"Honestly I can't believe those two are my best friends," Lexi said shaking her head an amused look on her face. She waved her wand and the twins were revived.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"How many times were we given that look when we were at school Mar?" Sebastian asked

"Way to many for my liking Seb," Marcus said chuckling.

"We've received that stern look many times as well," Padfoot said gesturing to himself and the Marauders.

"Same here," Lexi said gesturing to her and the twins.

"And don't forget us three," Ron said pointing to himself Hermione and Harry.

**Was this normal cat behaviour?**

"No but it is normal Minnie behaviour," Ruby laughed.

"Miss Night how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" McGonagall asked sternly

"I don't know Professor, why don't you remind me?" Ruby replied her eyes glittering with mischief.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"My first word was boom, if I remember correctly," Ruby smirked, looking at her older brothers who were sat down at the other end of the table.

"What did you do?" Remus asked amusement lacing his voice.

"I blew my older brothers' teddy bear up," She laughed.

"That sounds like something you would do," Remus chuckled.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **

**"Well, Ted, "said the weatherman,**

"Hey Tonks is that your dad?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah he did a couple of months as a news reporter," Tonks said grinning.

**"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

"Well that wasn't me or anything," Kingsley said making some people in the hall jump; many had forgotten he was there.

"You got drunk didn't you?" Tonks said laughing her hair turning yellow.

Kingsley blushed and didn't reply.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight. "**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Petunia did he say!" Lily squeaked

"Yeah he did why?" Redpaw asked a small smile on her face.

"But that means Mrs Potter is me!" Lily cried.

"YES I MARRY LILY!" James yelled jumping up and doing a small victory dance.

"And that mean Padfoot old buddy you owe me, 2 galleons!" Redpaw said holding her hand out.

"And that reminds me about several bets you still owe me money for," Ruby said whispering in Sirius' ear. Sirius barked and went to hide behind Harry, who just laughed at his Godfathers antics.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. "No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news, "Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today... "**

"He is scared of his wife!" Ron said shocked.

"A lot of men are, Ron," Ruby laughed.

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

**"Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd. "**

"What does he mean by her crowd," Remus growled.

"I know I have fondness for muggles, but this family is horrid!" Mr Weasley said.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Of course not, stupid muggle," Lexi snapped.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me. "**

"It's a better name than Dudley," Ginny said, she then realised what she said and blushed.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly.**

**"Yes, I quite agree."He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

"How bored were you Professor?" asked a second year Gryffindor

"Very bored Miss Stewart," McGonagall told her

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

"Really could he get more over dramatic," Malfoy sneered.

"Says you Malfoy "My father will hear of this"," Lexi said in an uncanny impression of the 5th year Slytherin.

"Shut up you blood-traitor," Malfoy snapped.

"What's wrong with being a blood-traitor," Lexi glared at him.

_Everything_ Umbridge thought glaring at Lexi.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

"For once I wish he was right," Harry whispered. Only Moony and Remus heard him, they both frowned.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"Do you ever sleep professor?" Bill asked curiously, he had been caught out of bed after hours many of times.

"I assure you I do Mr Weasley, I am human after all,"

There were many raised eyebrows at that.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. **

Ruby glared slightly at Dumbledore, she didn't want her godson left there and no matter how many times she had tried to persuade him Harry was safest with her, he kept on saying no!

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"You didn't want him there either did you Professor?" Ruby asked her voice laced with anger towards her old headmaster.

"No I didn't Miss Night; those muggles are the worst I've ever seen!"

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted out the whole of the DA

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Another round of cheers.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Believe me I knew, I just didn't care," Dumbledore chuckled.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Imagine if we had one of them," Prongs said wishfully

"Merlin help us all if you did," Lily muttered.

"Lily you should have more faith in us we aren't that bad," Redpaw said with a wink.

"Oh yes blowing up a potions room isn't bad," Lily said sarcastically.

"That was Wormtail's fault, we told him not to add that particular ingredient, he just choose not to listen!"

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I told you it was McGonagall," Hermione said.

"No one disagreed with you Hermione," Harry laughed.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.**

"Why are you wearing green professor, red and gold is a much better colour!" Padfoot asked.

"Green just happens to be my favourite colour," McGonagall said factually.

This comment made Padfoot shut up.

**Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Ruffled? I've never see Professor McGonagall ruffled before," Tonks said in shock.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

The hall burst out laughing (minus Umbridge, Fudge, the Slytherins and Snape).

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, " she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. "She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window."I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense. "**

Kingsley shifted guilty in his seat.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"It went on for eleven years?" A sixth year Muggleborn said in awe.

"Sadly yes, and many great people were killed in those eleven years," Ruby said sadly her head bowed.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours. "**

"There wasn't many rumours to be quite honest, just some truths come to light and innocent people being arrested for a crime they didn't commit," Remus said bitterly casting a small look at Sirius who was now lying down at Harry's feet.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

"Hear that word Minister, disappeared!" Harry said angrily.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" a fourth year Slytherin asked.

**"A what?"**

"You sound like McGonagall," the fourth years friend laughed

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

"It is always the time for a lemon drop," Dumbledore and if to prove his point he put one into his mouth.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort. "**

People flinched at the name and with one look at each other Harry, Lexi, Ruby and Remus all shouted at once "VOLDEMORT!" Sirius barked as if he was saying it to and the group burst out laughing when most of the people in the hall flinched again.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

"It does get quite annoying, all this flinching business," Dumbledore stated, yet again he was unsticking two lemon drops.

**"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. "**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of. "**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're too noble to use them sir," Tonks said.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"I never thought I'd see the day where you said the same thing as Minnie, Tonks," Ruby laughed.

"Shut up Ru!" Tonks said blushing.

"Nah I don't think I will, remember I have some embarrassing baby stories about you," Ruby winked.

This made Tonks blush more and her hair turned bright pink.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "**

"Too much information sir!" Moony said. Ruby's and Redpaw's hair turned green and a green tinge also appeared on their cheeks.

"I never want to hear about Dumbledore blushing again!" Redpaw cried.

"I have to agree with you there, I can't get that image out of my head!" Ruby groaned shaking her hair trying and failing to get it to turn back to its normal colouring of chocolate brown.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"What did stop him?" Prongs asked.

"Whoever or whatever it was I want to thank them personally," Lily said.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**

"WHAT NO THEY CAN'T BE!" Padfoot cried.

"Lils you can't leave me, you just can't," Redpaw sobbed into her best friends shoulder.

"But that means we left you on your own," Prongs said turning to Harry. Harry bowed his head and didn't look at his parents.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus... "**

"I didn't know you cared about me that much," James said a small grin appearing on his tear streaked face.

"You may be quite annoying, but you are one of my best students," McGonagall explained.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... "He said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**

"That snake faced bastard better off not touched my son!" Lily growled out.

"I'm still here mum," Harry said weakly.

"**But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"Prongs your son defeated old Voldy!" Padfoot said in awe.

"I didn't really," Harry mumbled.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That's what I'd like to know," Harry whispered.

"Well I'm glad he didn't kill you, and then I wouldn't have a little brother to look after!" Hermione said.

"And I wouldn't have an extra son!" Mrs Weasley stated.

"And me and Remus would never be worried out of minds, when you decided to do something stupid" Ruby laughed.

"So I survive then?" Moony asked.

"Yes, you do," Ruby said smirking at Remus "And you've got the grey hairs to prove it,"

"Stupid metamorphmagus," Remus grumbled.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know. "**

"But you do know sir, don't you?" Harry said looking up at Dumbledore who just ignored him.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. "**

"Wait; let me get this right, you left my son with my magic hating sister and her husband!" Lily shouted.

"What about Redpaw, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, why not leave him with them?" James asked who was as equally as angry as Lily.

"Oh I wasn't capable to look after him as I "needed" time to grieve," Ruby spat venomously. Redpaw looked up at her older counterpart, how had she not noticed they were the same person!

"And I'm a werewolf, so I wasn't allowed," Remus growled.

"And Dad wasn't even there!" Lexi snarled. This got Sirius' attention, he had a kid! He didn't say anything though this wasn't the right time and Redpaw seemed to busy staring at her older self to notice.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"At least you tried Professor, all I got told was that I wasn't in the right frame of mind!" Ruby said softly her eyes full of unshed tears. Her hair was now black and her eyes now held no sign of their usual mischief.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know what would happen," Remus said softly pulling her into a hug.

"He should've stayed with me though!" Ruby choked out.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explaineverything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter. "**

"A letter, you told his aunt about her sister getting killed in a letter, and explained that she was to look after Harry in a letter!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future –" **

"There isn't is there?" Harry asked worry lacing his voice

"No the paper work got lost somewhere," Kingsley reassured him

"And don't you two get any ideas," Harry said turning to the twins.

"Us get ideas, Harrykins how could you suggest such a thing!" The twins said in mock horror

"**There will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"I wish they didn't," Harry muttered

**"Exactly, " said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"You here that something I can't remember!"

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" **

"I wish you'd tried harder Professor," Harry said looking up at his favourite teacher.

Ruby, Lily and Mrs Weasley were instantly worried, how bad was his home life?

**She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"I hope he wasn't," Lily snapped , she was beyond angry at the headmaster for placing her child with her sister and her husband.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, The Twins, Lexi, The Marauders, Lily and Ginny all said at the same time.

Hagrid beamed at his favourite students.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life, "said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, "said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"A flying motorcycle, god I wish I had one!" Padfoot exclaimed dreamily.

"Of course you do," Redpaw said rolling her eyes

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

"Is it me, or does the author make Hagrid sound scary?" Hermione inquired

"Just a bit, but not a scary as spiders," Ron agreed before shuddering slightly

"What's wrong with spiders?" Prongs asked.

"Just about everything!"

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir, " said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. "**

Padfoot let out a loud cheer and started to dance around the great hall singing "I get a flying bike" over and over again. Sirius let out a bark and started following him around, and the pair didn't stop until Redpaw hit Padfoot over the head, and Ruby grabbed Sirius by the ear dragging him back to sit down.

**"No problems were there?"**

"**No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin'around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol. "**

"I've never seen so much damage caused to one house before, it was hard to think that 3 hours before I was sat in that living room drinking Firewhiskey with the boys and Lily with Lexi sleeping on her dad's knee," Ruby wept in disbelief.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "**

"Awww," All the woman (minus Umbridge) cooed.

"Cutest baby, I've ever seen," Remus smiled "No offence or anything Lexi,"

"None taken," Lexi laughed, patting Harry on the cheek "He's still cute now,"

"I swear your life's goal is to annoy and embarrass me as much as possible," Harry muttered.

"No my job is to embarrass you, Lexi's job is to annoy you," Ruby laughed.

"**Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. "**

"Stupid thing," Harry spat

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Can you sir?"

"I'm afraid not my dear boy," Dumbledore said gravely.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with. "**

"You make it sound like such a hardship Professor, bet it was easy though handing a baby over to family you knew would hate him," Remus growled.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey, I take offence to that!" Padfoot cried

"And why is that?" Lily asked suspiciously

"Erm…..Dogs are my favourite animals," Padfoot replied quickly when the rest of The Marauders gave him a glare a piece.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry, "sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**

"A DOORSTEP, YOU LEFT MY SON ON A DOORSTEP!" Lily screamed

"There were still Death Eaters about, what were you thinking! Ruby yelled standing up and turning to face the Headmaster.

"He was perfectly safe, I can assure you," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Merlin Dumbledore, you have truly gone mad in your old age!" Remus growled standing up next to Ruby and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Night, Mr Lupin would you please sit down," Umbridge screeched

"Oh shut up you old toad, this is family business not Ministry business so keep your ugly nose out of it!" Ruby snapped. Everyone turned to look at Ruby, they had never heard their old Defence teacher shout at anyone before and it was a sight they didn't want to see or hear again. Her eyes and hair were a bright red and her voice was louder than McGonagall's when she got angry. Sirius pulled on the bottom of her jeans as if to pull her back down to her seat, and when this didn't work Tonks got up from her spot on the staff table and sat her back down and started talking to her in a soft whisper before budging Remus up and sitting next to her.

**Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Not the twinkle," The twins, Marcus and Seb cried dramatically.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. "**

**"Yeah, " said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir. "Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night."I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, "said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"I'll need it," Harry said quietly. Lexi placed a hand on his knee in comfort.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"The worse title in the world," Harry muttered.

Lily got up from her place at the Gryffindor table and went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for leaving you with those people," she said tears filling her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault that you were killed, it was a certain rats," Ruby said softly, looking up at her dead best friend.

Before Lily could reply Umbridge cleared her throat. "Who would like to read next?" she said in her overly sweet voice.

"I'll read, if you don't mind Professor," Dumbledore said taking the book from her hand. Dumbledore turned to the next page and started to read.

**So there you go: D The first chapter of the Philosopher's Stone. Hope you liked it and I'm sorry if there any mistakes. Please Review and I will to try to write new chapters to BOTH my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this! **

**KellyWeasley1001 xxx**


End file.
